Absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, pantiliners, and incontinence pads, are typically worn in the crotch region of an undergarment. These devices are designed to absorb and retain liquids and other discharges from the human body to prevent body and garment soiling. The aforementioned types of absorbent articles are typically placed in a garment such as the wearer's panty and worn between the wearer's legs, adjacent to the genital (or fluids discharge source) area of the body.
Conventional relatively thick, overnight, or extra protection sanitary napkin products currently marketed in Japan provide some protection from soiling by utilizing a combination of increased product length and thickness (which may include a profiled or varied caliper). These products, however, are not believed to conform or fit to the body of the wearer as closely as possible, particularly at the portions that are adjacent to the discharge portion of body fluids in use. Thus, leakage is possible, particularly at both the central region, the rear region and/or the side edges of these products. This issue is seen not only in conventional relatively thick, overnight, or extra protection sanitary napkin products but also other conventional relatively thinner and smaller sanitary napkin products in the market.
Thus, there is a need for an absorbent article that provides improved protection from soiling. There is another need for a sanitary napkin that fits closer to the wearer's body in the areas where menses and other body fluids originate.